


sword & lance

by xenosaurus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Vane has never actuallyhiddenhis feelings for Lancelot.  Lancelot is a lot more subtle.





	sword & lance

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is one of the support skills for vane and lancelot's joint unit because i'm still crying about them having one

Vane has never actually _hidden_ his feelings for Lancelot. Percival once told him that if he was going to spend all day spouting love poetry about the man, he could at least be quiet about it.

Vane spent the rest of that afternoon shouting half-remembered poetry at Percival from across the training grounds. Siegfried had to step in to prevent actual violence.

But, really, Percival wasn’t wrong. Vane takes any chance he can find to talk up Lancelot’s good points, and has never been shy about physical affection either. The fact that their relationship is still a secret rather than common knowledge confuses him, but Lancelot likes having a little bit of privacy, so Vane doesn’t bother to correct anyone.

Lancelot is a lot more subtle.

*

Vane finds his way to the dining hall to eat with the recruits sometimes, when he doesn’t have too much work to do. Tonight, Arthur is telling a story at full volume, gesturing with his fork like a sword.

“So then Mordred comes in from the left and he just goes-- WHOOSH!”

Arthur does a wild sweep with the fork. Mordred, sitting next to him, dodges it.

“You don’t have to stab me to demonstrate,” he complains, poking Arthur with his own fork.

Before this can turn into a conversation about Arthur’s damage radius, Tornelio pipes up.

“Captain Lancelot! Sir!”

Vane, who had been absorbed in Arthur’s story up until now, turns to grin at Lancelot.

“Lance! You came to eat with us! Lemme grab you a chair!”

Across the table, Arthur and Mordred perk up, eager to spend time with their captain. Lancelot gives them an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I just came to give Vane a message.”

Arthur makes an audible noise of disappointment, and Mordred elbows him.

“What’s the message?” Vane asks, tilting his head a little.

“I have some reports I need to review with you. Would you mind stopping by my quarters before you head to bed?”

Nothing gives him away. His tone is steady and calm, he doesn’t fidget, he doesn’t blush. The recruits have no reason to suspect anything, and neither would anyone else overhearing it.

Vane gets the message, though.

“Yeah!! Sure!!”

He immediately starts getting up from the table, grinning. It’s at this point that Lancelot’s composure slips; Vane’s enthusiasm has him a little flushed. He holds up his hands in a mild protest.

“ _After_ dinner, Vane, finish your food,” Lancelot says, fondly exasperated.

“Oh, right! Good idea! I’ll need the energy!”

Lancelot’s ears turn pink.

“You don’t usually have Vice Captain Vane help with reports… Are there a lot?” Tornelio asks.

“Yeah, are you going to have to stay up late?” Arthur follows up before anyone can answer the question. “Being captain is a lot of work, huh?”

“That’s what he’s got me for! We’ll tackle it as a team, so don’t worry about it!” Vane says, waving them off.

The kids go a little starry-eyed about teamwork after that, and nobody notices Lancelot giving Vane a meaningful look on his way out of the mess hall.

*

There is, of course, no paperwork waiting in Lancelot’s quarters.

Lancelot opens the door already dressed down, his armor abandoned for simple trousers and a soft cotton shirt. Vane had come straight from dinner, too eager to bother stopping by his own room first.

“Vane,” Lancelot says, his smile warm and welcoming. Vane’s chest aches with affection.

“You were so cute at dinner, Lance!” Vane gushes. Lancelot immediately goes red and pulls him the rest of the way through the doorway.

“Stop that, other people live on this floor,” Lancelot complains, but there’s no heat to it. He’s already got his hands on Vane’s shoulder, unbuckling the straps holding his armor together.

“You’re so eager today,” Vane says, grinning. Lancelot’s fingers pause in their quest to get Vane out of his pauldrons.

“I was watching your training session this morning.”

Vane makes a noise of confusion. “Yeah? It wasn’t anything unusual! The kids did great like always!”

Lancelot sighs softly. It’s almost wistful.

“Vane, you stripped out of all of your armor to run drills.”

Surprised, Vane starts laughing. “Is that all it took to get you going? You’ve seen me in less than that!”

Lancelot kisses him then, abandoning the pauldrons entirely to run his nails through Vane’s hair. If it was an attempt to shut him up, it works-- Vane immediately forgets what they were talking about.

“We’ve been so busy lately. I missed you. I didn’t want to wait until it was convenient, so I made the time,” Lancelot says, when there’s a pause in the kissing. Vane’s brain takes a second to process the words, and then he grins.

“I always have time for you, Lance!” he says, right before kissing him again. “Just say the word and I’m there! Rain or shine, paperwork or sex.”

Lancelot laughs. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Well, good! I meant it!”

They kiss for a good while after that, and Vane loses track of things so much that it startles him when the first piece of his armor falls to the floor.

“Why did you wear all of this over here?” Lancelot complains mildly, turning his focus to getting Vane out of the armor.

“I came right from dinner!”

“Someone is going to catch on if you do things like that,” Lancelot says.

“They haven’t caught on yet! Not even when I kissed you on the cheek in the courtyard!”

Lancelot makes a slightly pained expression.

“That one was… odd. In defense of our comrades, I believe they thought you were teasing.”

Vane laughs and presses an exaggerated kiss to Lancelot’s cheek. “Nope! I don’t tease!”

“You’re teasing me right now,” Lancelot admonishes.

Vane’s grin grows wider and he pulls Lancelot in closer with a hand on the small of his back. It’s a practiced move, and one that presses Lancelot’s half-hard cock into his hip.

“Call it what you like, Lance! But I’m going to call it… seduction,” Vane finishes, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

It gets the desired response, making Lancelot laugh even as he leans in to kiss Vane. All of the stress melts out of Lancelot when Vane goads him into a playful mood, and it’s a treat every time.

This time, when Lancelot starts unbuckling Vane’s armor, Vane helps him out. Once the leather and metal is safely in a pile on the floor, Lancelot starts backing them up towards the bed.

“So impatient,” Vane singsongs, but Lancelot retaliates by pushing his thigh between Vane’s legs. That shuts him up real quick.

There’s some fumbling once they reach the bed, but tactical maneuvers are more of a battlefield thing than a bedroom thing. Vane ends up on his back, Lancelot’s hands pushing his shirt up out of the way.

There’s a moment where Lancelot just _looks_ at him, admiring in the candlelight. Vane opens his mouth to tease, but then Lancelot moves. Never mind that thought about the battlefield and the bedroom being separate, Lancelot repositions himself as easily in either situation.

The first kiss to his stomach is too gentle, making all the muscles jump from the tickle.

“Whoa!” Vane says, laughing. Then he makes eye contact with Lancelot, and abruptly stops laughing. The way he’s looking at Vane is intimate and intense, and it hits like a punch to the gut. Vane swallows hard.

Lancelot puts the next kiss on his hip, undoing the lacing of Vane’s trousers as he goes. Vane is watching him now, transfixed. As he takes Vane’s cock out, Lancelot looks up to make eye contact again. This time, he smiles, totally honest and unguarded. In that moment, Vane loves him so much he can’t breathe around the enormity of it.

In the next moment, he hears himself gasp loud and clear in the quiet room.

Lancelot makes a soft sound in response. The vibration of it makes Vane’s back arch, and Lancelot moves with the motion. He’s had his mouth on Vane dozens of times, and he’s long since learned how to avoid getting choked.

“Lance,” Vane moans, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Lancelot knows him too well, putting just the right pressure behind his tongue to make Vane feel it all the way up to his scalp. “God, yeah, _Lance_.”

He can feel Lancelot’s rhythm falter just the slightest bit on the repetition of his name, and he could laugh. He _does_ laugh, but it comes out staggered and a little wrecked. He pushes himself up on one elbow, the other hand reaching down to brush Lancelot’s hair out of his eyes.

“Lan-ce-lot,” he draws out the name out until each syllable is nearly a word, just to watch Lancelot shiver. He gets a skillful suck right under the head of his cock for his troubles, effectively shutting him up while the stars go off behind his eyes.

“You’re distracting me,” Lancelot says, briefly separating from his work. Vane laughs again, although it’s hard to get enough air for it.

“You know, with how desperate you were, I was thinking you might want to go first for a change,” Vane says, breathless even as he resumes teasing.

“This is good,” Lancelot says, and Vane believes he means it. He can still vividly remember Lancelot admitting that giving head turns him on, back when they were first talking about this instead of just making out on training excursions.

Vane pushes himself farther up onto his elbows. “I dunno, Lance, you’re looking pretty worked up there.”

To refute Vane’s point, Lancelot puts a hand on his cock and gives it a long, slow stroke. Vane loses himself immediately, moaning deep in his chest.

“God, Lance, that’s not even _fair_ \--”

Lancelot ducks his head again, showing no mercy this time. Vane gives up on balancing and just fists his hands into the quilts.

He doesn’t last long after that, his whole body tensing into a blissful twist that makes him gasp for air. The afterglow settles in quickly, leaving him feeling warm and satisfied and _giddy_.

Vane doesn’t even fully catch his breath before he’s hauling Lancelot up and flipping them over to put him on his back.

“That was amazing! You’re amazing, Lance,” he croons, kissing his lover’s face with so little coordination he feels like a puppy. It makes Lancelot laugh, and that just makes Vane want to kiss him even more.

“You say that every time,” Lancelot says, tolerating the onslaught of kisses with good grace.

“And it’s true _every time_!”

Lancelot smiles up at him, mirroring a fraction of Vane’s bright grin. Vane takes that as his cue and grabs Lancelot through his trousers, giving him a solid squeeze. Face to face like this, he can see Lancelot’s eyes unfocus and his mouth fall open, even though his hips only barely twitch.

“There you go. Knew this was what you really wanted,” Vane teases. “Feels good, right?”

Lancelot doesn’t talk much when he’s on the receiving end, but Vane’s commentary keeps him in the moment even if mentioning it afterwards makes him turn red. He doesn’t say anything while Vane is freeing him from his trousers, but the way he’s breathing hard through his nose is obvious.

“Next time you’re all worked up like this, you should just tell me. You don’t have to wait,” Vane says cheerfully, shifting his kisses down Lancelot’s neck as he closes his hand around his cock.

“We’re captains,” Lancelot grits out, holding himself back in a way Vane will never stop trying to break him of. “We can’t sneak off every time the mood strikes anymore.”

“The true burden of command,” Vane says, grinning. Lancelot is shaking while Vane strokes him, and for all of Vane’s teasing, he wasn’t kidding about not waiting. Lancelot has a bad habit of letting all of his needs fall to the wayside-- Vane is just as happy to suck him off between meetings as he is to pack him a lunch.

Speaking of--

“Your turn,” Vane says, and scoots backwards on the bed. As in most things, he isn’t as elegant as Lancelot when he goes down, but it’s never mattered. The sharp intake of air from Lancelot is evidence enough.

From here, Vane has the details memorized. Lancelot’s thighs tremble with the effort of not moving, he clenches his teeth to keep from moaning, and Vane pushes him higher and higher until he loses control of both. By the time orgasm hits him, he’s gasping and moving his hips like he absolutely can’t help himself.

Vane kinda wishes he could get hard again, watching Lancelot like this.

Instead, he crawls back up and flops onto him, laughing when Lancelot makes a little ‘oof’ sound. It’s quiet for a moment after that, Vane nuzzling Lancelot’s shoulder while he catches his breath.

“I needed that,” Lancelot admits finally.

“I’ll say. We didn’t even get our clothes all the way off,” Vane agrees.

“I didn’t anticipate you’d show up in full armor.”

“I was excited to see you!”

There’s a brief pause, and then Lancelot replies. Vane can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah. Me too.”

*

In the morning, Vane kisses Lancelot goodbye and heads down to the barracks to visit his fledglings. He hums to himself as he walks through the building, unbothered by the early hour or the morning chill. He feels like cooking something special, and he’s going through the ingredients in his head as he walks into the room the kids share.

“Goooood morning, team Chickadee!”

His enthusiasm is not matched by the occupants of the room. Arthur would only charitably be described as ‘conscious’, Mordred is only wearing one boot, Tornelio is nowhere to be seen, and Cruz… well, Cruz is actually just as enthusiastic now as he ever is. Which is not very.

“Vice Captain Vane? We aren’t starting training early, are we?” Mordred asks.

“Nope! I thought I’d treat you guys to breakfast!”

That snaps Arthur awake real quick. Vane watches his eyes light up.

“Breakfast! Are you cooking? What are you making?”

Behind Arthur, Cruz reaches under one of the beds and pulls Tornelio out. He’s holding Mordred’s other boot. Well, that’s one mystery solved.

“I’m up for anything! What are you kids in the mood for?” Vane asks.

“I thought you’d be exhausted this morning,” Cruz says, while Tornelio wordlessly hands Mordred his shoe. “Weren’t you up all night working on reports with the Captain?”

Vane doesn’t even try to explain why he’s laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com) but I also have a gbf blog over at @[blossom-axe](https://blossom-axe.tumblr.com) which is.... basically just a dragon knights blog tbh


End file.
